Invader Zim Renegades: S01Ep17: Science Camp
by RoxieDivine
Summary: It's been a week since Gir's malfunction and it is now time for the Renegades to take on the Science Camp. But will they have what it takes? Or will this be the mission that tears the Renegades apart for good?
1. Previously on Invader Zim

**Previously on Invader Zim...**

 **THEN**

Oh no! Zim is planning to leave! Where will he go? And will his absence cause the Renegades to come even more undone?

 **NOW**

 **Season 1 Episode 17: Science Camp**

 **Episode Summary:** it's been a week since Gir's malfunction and it is now time for the Renegades to take on the Science Camp. But will they have what it takes? Or will this be the mission that tears the Renegades apart for good?

 **Author's Note:** This Episode is the sequel to _Invader Zim: Renegades Season 1 Episode 16: Gir Goes Pycho._ So if you have not already read it please do so before continuing. And if you are new to series entirely please start reading at the beginning with my Fanfiction Novel Invader Zim: _The Beginning of the End._

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)


	2. Part 1

**Author's Notes:**

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **Episode Summary:** – It's been a week since Gir's malfunction, and it is now time for the Renegades to take on the Science Camp. But will they have what it takes? Or will this be the mission that tears the Renegades apart for good?

* * *

 **Episode 17:** **Science Camp** **(Part 1)**

 **(Six days after** **Gir's malfunction...)**

 **[Location: Storm drain Sub tunnels]**

 **{Time: Midnight}**

He was almost certain that this mission would end in failure…

Dib bit his lip as he and the others closed in to their target; the subbasement of the dreaded science camp, which was currently holding his father, and hundreds of other scientist hostage. Their mission: to steal a handful of weapons, and rescue his father and two other scientist; but could they do it?

Dib looked to his left to see Zim walking beside him in silence. So much had happened in this one week, so much that the Irken looked almost unrecognizable. After Gir's little incident, Zim had been more distant than ever. In fact, the two had not spoked since that day, and Dib was beginning to fear that he was losing his old friend to the void of his own mind.

Zim was slipping, he could feel it. The changes had become more noticeable now. They all could see it. Zim's skin had changed to a darker hue, his eyes never stopped glowing that rage filled red. Even the tone of his voice had changed, he didn't sounded more like one of Authority, nor did he speak down on you as if you were not of equal ground. No, he spoke as if he was other worldly. As if he was a powerful god addressing his creation, there was compassion, but it was one of a distant kind.

He no longer saw himself as one of them, and that pained Dib. He felt like this was his fault, and in a way it was.

' _I should have believed him, I should have stood up for him.'_ This of course wasn't the first time Dib had thought these very words. _'How could I have been so stupid?'_ he forced himself to look away from Zim, and focus on the mission at hand.

Zim ran his tongue over his teeth impatiently, he could feel Dib's stare, but he chose to ignore it. After all nothing he said would change what had happened, besides it was best for him to keep his distance. With him leaving soon said distance would make it that much easier to leave. Yes, he was leaving the resistance. In truth he should have already done so, however there never seemed to be a good time. Not that this was a good time either, no he simply couldn't hold it off any longer.

The final stage of his metamorphoses would be upon him soon and it was best to get it over with, than keep holding it off. He bit his lip slightly, what would they think of him when they notice he had gone. Would they even notice his absence? He highly doubted they'd care, heck he wouldn't be surprised if they preferred him to stay gone forever. Maybe that was for the best, after all the Renegades just might run more smoothly if all their Irken allies were at arm's length, including him. Yes, he was tempted to never come back.

And yet, a part of him still didn't want to leave.

He felt responsible for all of this, and he was. Earth was this way because of him, and he had promised Gaz he would fix this.

Gaz, her name alone made his Squeedlyspooch skip a beat. Would he ever see her again? He'd like to think so, but perhaps it be easier to leave her, if he never saw her at all. The thought alone made feel useless, and cowardly, almost as if he was too afraid to face their goodbye head on; and he was. Oh he longed for a world where they could be together forever, but it would appear that it wasn't meant to be.

Not that he was surprised, he should have known it would never work out. A human and an Irken, they were just too different; and yet Gaz had taught him that they weren't so different at all.

Was he really going to do this?

Was he really going to leave them forever?

The group of five stopped at the entrance to the Science Camp's storage drain within its subbasement. The Renegades had decided as a whole that a small group would have a better chance getting in and out unnoticed, than a larger one. So naturally the team leaders were chosen to handle this risky operation.

James took out an Irken listening device and hooked it up to the ceiling above him, he then turned it on, and some static came through. This was a good sign, had there been any actual noise it would mean someone was waiting in the subbasement to ambush them. He sighed in relief looking to Rachel as he did.

She avoided eye contact.

James bit his lip, apparently she was serious about this whole break up thing. And James understood her reasoning he really did, but at the same time he didn't. So what if their dates were sorry at best, but at least he was trying to make it work! Rachel just wanted to throw in the towel, and be done with it. He knew she said she wanted a break from their relationship, but she was acting like they had ended it on a sour note; like he cheated or something.

Rachel wanted to kick him in his rear. All she asked for was a break, she just couldn't keep up with dating, and missions, and school work. She thought James would be a little understanding, but instead he was acting like a child! It wasn't like she dumped him! She just need some space, some time to think about what she wanted in life.

Mark shook his head in disbelief, he had almost been tempted to call off this mission all together. The five of them were so out of sync that the outcome could be catastrophic! However, they really did need those new weapons in order to keep up with the enemy's efforts. So he reluctantly held his tongue.

"Okay guys this is it." Dib said nervously. His words were greeted with an awkward silence. He sighed. "Look I know we're starting to get on each other's nerves a little bit, but we need to put that on hold for right now okay? Shyann is counting on us to bring her uncle back, and the others are counting on those weapons."

"And you are going to see your father today." Zim added. "Don't worry Dib, we know how important this is to everyone."

Dib winced, there it was, the attitude; compassion from a distance. If this is what the change did to a worthy one, then no wonder the Tallest were so cold. To separate yourself from everyone; including your own kind…

It was like Zim had placed himself on an island, of course Dib understood what Zim was doing. The Irken had already made it clear that he was leaving with his race. However, the Alien acted as if he was already gone, maybe he hoped this would make saying goodbye easier.

' _Well he's wrong…'_ Dib thought.

"We're all clear." James reported.

"Okay." Dib said opening the hatch that led into the subbasement. "Goalit will be here in two minutes to stow us away to his lab." He said, the others followed his lead.

The basement was empty, all except for five large buckets on a dolly.

"Everyone get in." Zim ordered. "We haven't a moment to lose."

* * *

 **(Back with Goalit…)**

It was official…

He was far too old for this much excitement!

Goalit cleared his throat, his Squeedlyspooch felt like it would burst out of his chest at any moment. The anticipation, and anxiety along with an over powering adrenaline rush; was driving him insane.

He must have lost his ever loving mind!

Yes, that was the only explanation, why else would he be going against two of the most sinister beings in the universe? Then again Zim said it himself, you've got to be a little mad to be willing to take on the Irken Race.

The elder Irken walked down to the Sub levels as calmly as possible while fighting the urge to run. If he looked too eager to get there someone might get suspicious. So even though it pained him so, he walked at a slow modern pace.

It was killing him!

Still it seemed to work out in his favor, because he reached the elevator with no incident, and traveled down to the subbasement. Once there he went straight to the awaiting dolly and pushed it along, back into the elevator and up to the ground floor. He would have to walk across the lobby to reach the elevator that allowed you to go up the rest of the way to level 48. Of course he and the others would have to get on yet another elevator on level 48 to reach the final floor, and the roof top.

Goalit took a deep breath in as the elevator stopped, and the doors opened, and let it out slowly as he began to push the dolly along to the next elevator.

No one seemed to pay him any mind.

' _So far so good.'_ He thought, but of course once the thought entered his mind something went wrong.

"You there halt!"

Goalit froze as one of the guards on duty at the front desk came running to block his way, the elevator stood just behind him now. "Can I help you Sargent?" he asked calmly, as if he was doing something he did everyday instead of plotting against them.

"What are those?" The Sargent asked, pointing to the barrels.

"Rocket fuel." Goalit answered smoothly. "I stored them in the sub level because there was no room for us to store them in the testing room. We're testing the efficiency of some rocket launchers and have discovered the fuel that was added previously was not meant for this design."

"Really we'll that's unfortunate." The Sargent said. "Those Rocket launchers are due to go out tomorrow."

Goalit nodded. "Yes, that's why I'm hoping this new fuel will work, otherwise well have to tell the Tallest we failed, and no one wants that."

"Irk no!" The Sargent agreed. "Please continue with what you are doing, it will take you all night just to switch out the fuel with every single one of the launchers." He opened the elevator for Goalit as he spoke.

Goalit smiled thankfully. "Thank you." He said getting in.

"Sorry for holding you up Sir." The Sargent said respectively.

"No need, you're just doing your job." Goalit assured him. "One can never be too careful."

The Sargent nodded, and the elevator door slowly closed.

Goalit let out a loud sigh of relief as the elevator began its journey to the 48th floor. "That was a close one." He admitted out loud.

' _Too close.'_ Dib thought with a shiver _. 'If we get caught in these we won't have time, nor the space to make a run for it.'_

That much was true, of course they all knew the risk. However this was the only way up to the 48th floor.

"It only gets harder from here." Goalit whispered to them.

Zim nodded his agreement doing his best not to become over whelmed, it wasn't easy. He had no idea the confined space of this barrel would cause him so much distress, but it was. He felt like a caged animal in this thing, but he knew it was for the best, and that he'd be out soon enough.

Goalit gathered his nerves as the elevator door opened once more, now all he had to do was walk down this hallway, and enter the room. The Journey was simple enough (to his utter relief), and soon he was entering the office where he worked. He quickly closed, and locked the door behind him before allowing himself and the other awaiting scientist to open the barrels.

"Dad!" Dib jumped out and embraced his father.

Professor Membrane held him close, tears spilled from both their eyes. "Son I am so sorry." He said. "I'll never doubt you again I promise."

"It's okay Dad." Dib assured him.

"No it's not, all those years I neglected you and your sister." Professor Membrane said. "Drowning myself in my work so I wouldn't have time to remember my pain. I was so determine to keep the pain of your mother's death out of my mind that I pushed you both away. I…I could have lost you, and now your sister-"

"We'll get her back." Dib assured him once more.

"Yes, I'll make sure of it." Zim said as he climbed out of his own barrel. His eyes met with Professor Membrane's for a moment, and the scientist gave him a curt nod.

"So you're Zim?" Elma asked.

"Yes." Zim answered smoothly.

Elma made a face.

"Not what you expected?" Zim asked, registering her look as one of disappointment.

"No it's just you're so Tall, what is it with you guys and height? Why can't you all get this tall?" Elma exclaimed.

"You'll have to forgive her Sir." Goalit laughed. "Elma has a habit of ambushing everyone with questions."

"I just simply wish to understand." Elma said.

"Now is not the time." Zim said. "But perhaps one day I will tell you all."

Elma sighed. "Very well, so what's next?"

"I was about to ask the same thing." Kornelius cut in. "How are we going to fit them in with the weapons?"

"We only need 25." Dib said.

"That's all?" Elma asked. "No more?"

"We can't risk taking anymore." Zim explained. "The air ship taking these weapons out is not meant to hold passengers and weapons. There is not enough room for both. Well take enough for every renegade to have one, leaving us room to fit in the back." He turned to Goalit. "How long has it been since you flown an air ship Sir?"

"I'm afraid too long." Goalit answered. "And please it is I that should be calling you Sir."

Zim shook his head, he'd never get use to this whole respect thing that Goalit was displaying. Sure he appreciated it, but Goalit was much older, and much wiser than he. So in Zim's mind he was the one that deserved respect, not himself.

Not Zim the defective!

"You'll get used to it soon enough." Goalit assured him, as if reading his mind.

Zim shook his head once more. "Right then, it looks like I'll be flying the air ship then."

"I'll choose the weapons." Dib said. "Dad help me out would you?"

Professor Membrane nodded, and father, and son set to work choosing from the several completed weapons.

"Once we pick enough." Zim went on. "Well place them on the weapons cart, where the five of us will stow away on the bottom shelf."

"Won't you be seen?" Kornelius asked.

"It's ok." Rachel assured him. "Our communicators have a cloaking option." She held her wrist up to show him.

"Fascinating." Professor Membrane said, stopping to take a closer look. "Wait…Dib aren't these mine?"

"Yeah I kind a stole a lot of your stuff during the first invasion wave." Dib admitted. "I wanted to get more, but the Irkens had over ran the house in seconds. Sorry dad…"

"That's all right." Professor Membrane assured him. "I have a few secret labs all over town, I'll show you where later."

"Wow dad that's great, but why?" Dib looked confused.

"Oh you know a scientist can never have too many labs." Professor Membrane laughed.

Dib smiled, as he chose the last weapon. "Okay I think we're ready." He said, loading the top shelf of the weapons cart.

"Alright everyone get on." Mark said.

"Going to be a tight squeeze." James pointed out, and he was right. It took the five renegades several minutes to get situated, but they managed.

"Okay let's get a move one." Goalit said as he began to pull the cart out the office, and into the hall.

The human scientist followed him awkwardly.

"Won't they be suspicious that there's nothing on the bottom of this cart?" Elma whispered.

"Maybe." Goalit admitted. "But it's okay they'll be knocked out before they can cause us any trouble." He assured her.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Elma admitted. "Are they always this reckless?"

Goalit smiled. "Yes, yes they are."

The scientists, both humans and Irken alike made it to the elevator that would send them up to the 49th floor with no trouble at all. No one stopped to question them, and why would they? Shipments went out every day at this time, and they were with a trusted Irken scientist.

No one would doubt their word.

They all breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator door closed, and their journey up begin.

However, it was shortly lived, for moments later the doors opened again revealing the two guards they had been expecting.

Goalit gulped, this was it.

This was when the hard part truly began.

* * *

 **Episode 17:** **Science Camp** **(Part 1)**


	3. Part 2

**Episode 17:** **Science Camp** **(Part 2)**

 **(Back with Tak…)**

What she was about to do was unforgiveable…

However, she had no other choice.

Ok maybe she did have a choice, but the alternative was to say nothing, which could get them into even more trouble.

"I don't like this." Gaz growled, she was sitting on the bed of her new room as Tak paced back and forth on the floor before her. "If they get caught-"

"I have to tip off the Tallest." Tak snapped. "If I don't I will never earn their trust, and I need to have their at most trust for this plan of ours to work!"

Gaz bit her lip, she knew Tak was right, and she knew this plan of theirs was a solid one; one that could tip the scales forever in their favor. However, she had not been aware of just how much danger she would be putting her family and friends in. Sure she knew it was dangerous to plot against the Tallest, but the danger never felt real, at least not until now!

Both her father, and her brother was in that facility right now. At first Gaz was relieved when Tak told her that her father was still alive and well, but that relief was short lived. For now it would seem she just might cause his death. "If they get caught they'll kill my father on the spot Tak, and then they'll execute Dib, Zim, and the rest of them in the town square for all to see!"

Tak sighed she could see the fear in the female humans eyes, and for some reason she felt the need to comfort her. It was strange, but in the short time that the two had known each other Tak had grown to respect the other female, and had even come to enjoy her company. "Gaz I know what I'm doing." Tak assured her. "They'll get away in time."

Gaz searched the Irken female's eyes for any doubt, but found none. She was confident in their ability to get away in time _. 'And I should be too.'_ She realized. She wanted to be, she really did, but at the same time she was afraid, afraid to lose again.

Tak seemed to register her distress. "I promise, they'll be fine, I've given them enough time; they've got to be at the 49th floor by now."

Gaz nodded her agreement. "Ok do it." She said, shakenly.

"Gaz." Tak began, she wanted to comfort her, but it felt so alien to her. Irkens did not need comfort, it was a sign of weakness, to want it or display it. However, humans were different, they needed that comfort every now and again, and Tak could tell that Gaz really needed it right now.

"Just do it before I change my mind." Gaz insisted, turning away.

Tak nodded, stopping short of her mission to comfort the other. ' _She wants me to think of her as strong.'_ The Irken female realized. "They will be fine." She said, before taking her leave. Her destination, The Tallest's Castle.

Gaz watched her go silently hoping she hadn't just signed her brother's death warrant.

* * *

 **(Following Tak…)**

She knew this was dangerous…

If the Tallest suspected she knew all along about this mission than it would be over for her! It didn't take her long to reach the castle, and of course she was allowed in without question. She had earned so much trust, so much in fact that she was even allowed to travel up the elevator to their private quarters without an escort from the Royal Guard.

' _I could lose all of this.'_ She realized. _'One wrong word and it's over!'_ She took a deep breath as the elevator stopped, and the doors opened. She stepped out, and entered the private Quarters of her Leaders. "Sirs! I have news." She stated as she bowed respectfully.

The Tallest looked up from some sort of document, no doubt they were making plans for eliminating the remaining human resistance.

"This better be good Tak." Red Hissed.

"Yeah we're kind of in the middle of something." Purple agreed.

"Sirs, I just received word from the Dib." Tak exclaimed, she tried to look out of breath, as if she ran all the way there.

"Well go on then spit it out." Red said.

"He was checking in about his sister again and accidentally slipped some information to me." Tak explained. "The leaders of the Renegades are attacking the Science Camp right now, and they plan to stow away with weapons and some of the prisoners."

For a moment there is shock plastered on the Tallest faces, but that slowly melts away to two matching wicked smiles.

"Oh is that so?" Red asked.

"Yes Sir." Tak answered looking confused.

"Problem Tak?" Purple asked.

"No Sir it's just…you don't seem to be worried." She admitted. "You're taking this very well."

"That's because we have no need to worry." Red said.

"Yes, we've been waiting for them to hit that place for some time." Purple agreed.

"So you have a plan then?" Tak asked. "They won't get in."

"Oh Tak they'll get in." Red assured her. "And they'll get out!"

"And you're okay with this?" Tak asked.

"Oh don't worry." Purple said. "There are other ways to defeat the enemy."

Tak gulped, she didn't like the sound of that, nope she didn't like it one bit!

* * *

 **(Back with Goalit…)**

He wasn't expecting it all to go so terribly wrong…

Then again he should of!

After all it was obvious that the Renegades would strike here, since The Dib's father was here, surely the Tallest would be keeping a close eye on Membrane, waiting for the Dib to find out he was still alive, and come rescue him.

However, the Irken scientist realized this small detail a little too late.

Goalit gulped visibly as the two soldiers before them drew their weapons.

"None of you move." The taller of the two said, his yellow eyes blazing. "And that includes you four in the bottom of the cart!"

' _Four?'_ Goalit wondered. _'But shouldn't there be-'_ He didn't have time to finish the thought, before an invisible force lifted up the taller guard and threw him against the left wall.

The guard hits his head, hardly he's out cold before he hits the ground.

"The second guard, a female, begins to fire her weapon, at an unseen force, but her weapon never hits it's mark and seconds later she too is out cold.

Goalit watches as Zim rematerializes before him. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Dib's father is here, no doubt the Tallest knew he'd find out sooner or later." Zim explained, saying out loud what Goalit had just realized moments before.

"You knew this trap was waiting for us?" Mark yelled, as he too reappeared.

"I didn't want to assume, after all there is only one way the Tallest would know we were planning to strike today of all days." Zim answered.

"Tak." Rachel said as she too reappeared.

"No she wouldn't." Dib argued, "She's one of us."

Goalit bit his lip, "Perhaps the Tallest got to her." He reasoned. Of course he would try to defend her, Goalit always defended his students, but even he had to admit it was possible, _'Perhaps she got cold feet and came clean to the tallest in hopes to be spared from their wrath!'_ He knew this was possible, for he too had been tempted more than once to do the same thing.

Zim sighed. "I know you want to believe that." He said. "But Tak has sworn to be my undoing before, and I highly doubt my change is enough to sway her otherwise."

"It wasn't her!" Dib shouted! "Ok she wouldn't do that!"

"And how would you know?" Zim hissed. "Have you been talking to her again behind my back?"

"Listen guys it doesn't matter how they know!" James interrupted them. "They know, which means we have a small window to get out of here!"

"He's right." Rachel agreed. "So the question is do we finish the mission or do we make a run for it?"

"There's only one way out." Zim reasoned. "The air ship."

"Zim that's suicidal." Mark argued. "They knew we were here." He said gesturing to the two guards that were still out cold. "There could be a whole army up on the roof waiting for us."

"I know." Zim said coldly. "But that doesn't change the fact that it is our only way out of here."

"Then it's settled we finish the mission." Rachel said.

"This is Madness." Elma said.

"I knew we shouldn't have gotten involved." Kornelius whispered.

"Trust me we will get out of this." Goalit spoke up. "I have heard of you all getting out of worse."

Zim seemed to nod at this. "He's right, listen I know we are out of sync, but right now these three need us." He said pointing to the three human scientist. "If we get caught they die on the spot."

"Zim's right." Dib said. "And the Renegades don't kill people. We save them." He forced a smile. "So what do you say guys?" he asked holding his hand out.

"I'm in. Zim said placing his hand on top of Dib's.

The remaining three Renegades looked to one another, and found a smile slipping on their faces.

"Ok I'm in." Mark said, surprising them all by placing his hand on top of Zim's.

"Me too." James agreed, adding his hand. "Rachel?"

They all looked to her.

Rachel forced a laugh. "Like you guys would last five seconds without me." She joked placing her hand on top of James' hand. "Let's do this."

"Anyone want to be Gaz for a second?" Dib asked, surprising them all with his request. Dib swallowed nervously. "It's just…You know we might die and all and it just feels right for her to be here too."

Zim rolled his eyes in a mocking manner. "I swear if we get out of here alive I will replace all of your brains with weasels!"

The four laughed.

"Not bad." Dib admitted.

"Wow Zim I wonder what she'd say if I told her you were mocking her in her absence." James smirked.

"Tell her that and I will replace your eyes with rodents for real!" Zim warned.

The group laughed again, and for the first time in days the tension seems to melt off of them.

"So you guys in?" Dib asked the scientist.

Membrane was the first to step forward, adding his hand to the group. "I promised to never doubt you again." He said. "And I meant it."

Dib smiled, tears showing in his eyes. "Dad."

"I still think this is a bad idea." Kornelius said. "But anything is better than staying in this prison." He said adding his robotic hand to the mix. "Count me in."

"Goalit?" Zim asked.

Goalit smiled. "I'd follow you anywhere sir." He said, placing his own hand into the mix.

' _Sir'_ He still hatted the term, but Zim found that this time it didn't bother him as much.

They all looked to Elma, she took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Well it's not like I have anything better to do." She joked placing her hand on top of Goalit.

"So what's the plan?" Zim asked Dib.

"They're waiting for us right?" Dib asked.

Zim nodded. "Most defiantly." He confirmed.

"But they don't seem to know who's involved." Dib said. "After all they had no idea about you." He said to Zim.

Zim smiled, understanding what he was getting at. "Goalit…"

"Sir?" Goalit asked.

"How would you like to betray us?" Zim mused.

A slow smile slips on Gaolit's face. "Well if I must."

"Afraid so." Zim nodded.

Goalit nodded. "Very well, but I'll need some help, there is more of you then me."

Elma turned and picked up one of the weapons from the cart. "I never did like you guys." She joked pointing the weapon at Dib.

Goalit swallowed nervously as he picked up a weapon himself. "Forgive me sir." He said pointing the weapon at Zim.

Zim nodded. "It can't be helped." He mused. "Besides they all totally expected you too." He said pointing to Mark.

"I TOLD YOU." Mark exclaimed, putting his hands up in fake surrender.

"No what you said was why no invite the whole armada." Goalit teased. "So I did." His grin looked so convincing, that for a moment Dib thought he was serious.

"Wait to go Mark." James snapped.

"Yeah next time you have a bright idea, please keep it to yourself!" Rachel agreed.

Kornelius also drew a weapon. "Sorry I have a family to think about, you understand of course."

The rest of the group held their hands up in surrender.

"Now were going to finish taking these weapons up to the roof to be transported." Goalit said. "And then we're turning you all over to the awaiting authorities."

The Renegades allowed their fake captors to lead them up the stairs to the awaiting roof top, where no doubt a small army was waiting for them.

' _What if they shot first, and then ask questions later?'_ Dib wonder, panicking for a brief moment, but he swallowed his fears all the same.

It didn't take long for the group to reach the top of the stairs.

"We'll here it goes." Goalit whispered before opening the door that lead to the roof.

Zim took a deep breath before stepping out into the unknown…

Disaster…

It always seemed to follow him, however in that moment it wasn't his own safety that he was worried about. It was strange really, nearly two years ago Zim was self-driven; it was all about ME!

Now it was all about Gaz, and Zim had promised her one thing.

 _"Protect him! Promise me you'll keep him safe!"_

And as the door to the roof opened, and several weapons pointed their way, Zim's eyes fell on Dib, as his answer to her played over and over again in his mind.

 _"I promise, I will protect your brother with my life,"_

"Goalit what is the meaning of this!" one of the soldiers spoke.

"This scientist." Goalit gestured to Membrane. "Helped these rebels into the facility, and forced us to lead them up here, thankfully we managed to turn the tables on them in time."

"What of the others, Meek and Zen?" The guard asked.

Zim could only assume those were the names of the soldiers that he had taken out down stairs.

"They're out cold." Goalit said, confirming his suspicions. "Thanks to this one." He pushed Zim forward roughly.

"Irken Zim!" The Guard spat in his face. "You are a disgrace to your people."

"Of course he is." Another guard, a female with strangely gray eyes scoffed. "He is defective, though I must applauded him for managing to live this long."

Zim bit his tongue doing his best to ignore their disrespect, as he thought of a plan.

It was difficult to say the least, he hated to be called Sir, but the beast within demanded respect. He was above them after all, and yet they were treating him, and Amon like common trash. Zim pushed the rage aside, and counted the enemy's numbers. There was twelve of them in all, only three more men than their own group.

They could take them.

"I must admit, I am surprised." Zim admitted. "I was so sure I was careful, how did you know?"

Do you think we're stupid?" Another male said. "We knew The Dib would come for his father, so we placed Membrane's DNA into the silent Alarm system." He explained. "Anyone who entered this facility with a DNA make up similar to his would set off the silent alarm."

"My, that is smart." Zim admitted. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're a stupid defective!" the female with the gray eyes hissed. "And now you're finally going to be put down." She said moving to cuff him.

Zim laughed, obviously unaffected by her threat.

"Are you stupid?" One of the other guards snapped. "We're sending you to your death."

Zim smiled. "A little bit of advice." He said. "If you're going to threaten me with death, then don't threaten me with a none lethal weapon!"

It happened in an instant, so fast in fact that Dib almost reacted to slow.

Zim struck the female behind him with one swift motion of his elbow. It hits her face, and he whorls around and grabs her, using her as a shield for the oncoming fire of the other soldiers.

Dib and the other's duck, as Elma, and Kornelius open fire onto the Irken enemy. Their weapons were on stun settings. Sure they could kill the enemy, but that would only infuriate the Armada, and make the lives of the fellow humans harder.

And that was the last thing any of them wanted.

One by one the enemy soldiers fell, each of them knocked out cold by the blast, until finally only one was standing.

"Goalit don't just stand there." The Irken soldier said. "Shot him!"

Goalit switched his weapon to stun, and fired…

* * *

 **Episode 17:** **Science Camp** **(Part 2)…END!**


	4. Part 3

**Episode 17:** **Science Camp** **(Part 3)**

 **(Back with Zim…)**

It all seemed to happen in slow motion…

Goalit switched his weapon to stun, and fired; but his weapon wasn't aimed at Zim.

The last remaining soldier falls to his knees in shock, the first shot not quite strong enough to knock him out cold. "Goalit, Sir why?" he asked.

Zim could see the pain written all over Goalit's face, he understood in a moment, Goalit had undoubtingly taught this very soldier. He had a weak spot for his students, he devoted his life to them.

"Because I have led you astray." Goalit said, cocking his weapon for another shot. "And now I must correct that."

"The Tallest will kill you all." The soldier screamed at him.

"The Tallest are the ones who will be dead." Zim hissed. "The crimes they have committed can no longer be ignored. "And either you join us or you get out of our way."

"I'd rather follow a couple of tyrants then allow a defective to lead us to our destruction." The soldier rasped.

Zim didn't even flinch at his words. "You fool, you've already been lead to your destruction. There are no more worthy ones, who do you think saw to that!"

"No lies!" The soldier screamed. "You lie!"

"The Tallest have doomed our race, and unlike you I plan to do something about it." Zim hissed, grabbing the soldier by his antennas and jerking his face up to meet his gaze with his own. "You just admitted that you know they are tyrants, which means that makes you a lowly coward! We'll I'd rather be defective, then a coward!"

The soldier seemed to shake at his gaze, no doubt he is starting to understand what Zim really is. "They're too strong." He whimpered. "No one can stop them, not even you."

"Then I will die trying." Zim hissed, before releasing him. "But at least I tried!"

"Goalit." The soldier whispered. "Sir please…"

Goalit pointed his weapon at his former student, a look of dread on his face. "I'm sorry Bec." He whispered, and fired.

Dib flinched as the weapon hit its target, and the soldier known as Bec, clasped to the floor.

Silence follows…

And for a moment no one moves…

Finally Dib seems to manage to speak. "Zim…"

"I'm fine." Zim hissed, though that isn't entirely true. "We should go, before reinforcements show up."

Dib bit his lip, he always assumed it must be hard for Zim. To go against his own people like this, but he always made it look so easy, then again Zim had always been on the outside looking in.

Goalit, however looked as if he was about to be sick.

Zim seems to register his distress. "I wish I could tell you it get easier." He whispered. "But that would be a lie."

Goalit grimaced. "How do you do it? How do you raise arms against them like this knowing you're hurting them?"

"There is a term these humans have." Zim explained. "It's called Tough Love,+ You care deeply for them, but you still enforcing them to take responsibility for their actions. This is the punishment for their actions, by allowing Tyrants to stay in command they have allowed themselves to be caught in the cross fire."

"But still…" Goalit looks unsure, his whole life has been devoted to the youth of his people. He believed that all had a right to live, even others of a different race had value in his mind. But it would seem that by defending one race he'd have to bring harm to another.

"Goalit, if you can't do this I understand." Zim said softly. "I know that violence between races upsets you, but peace only follows after war."

Goalit swallowed hard, it was true, in the beginning he hadn't become a scientist because he loved technology, or discovery. No in the beginning he had chosen the field because deep down he wasn't the violence type. In fact the last time Goalit had token up arms was during his training in the academy, for even a scientist had to know how to point and shoot. Goalit looked at the gun he was holding, his hands around it shaking slightly. He could feel everyone's gaze on him, and for the first time in his whole life he is unsure of himself.

He is unsure of his own capability.

"I'm sorry I just don't know how to do it." He whispered.

"It's ok." Elma said, taking the weapon from his hands, before taking those hands into hers. "I can teach you." She told him.

"Elma." Goalit whispers.

"This place has forced me to create weapons that will harm my fellow humans, and every time one is used I know it is because of me. But sometimes you have to do things that you are not proud of, but in the end it is for the greater good." She took a deep breath. "My submission along with the rest of us has allowed the safety of our families. And your sacrifice today has made us all one step closer to peace."

Kornelius nodded. "She's right, we owe you our lives, this place, working here isn't living. It's a life of chains."

"You've taught us so much." Membrane agreed. "Treated us as equal instead of like human trash."

"And now it's our turn." Elma cut back in, holding Goalit's hands tighter.

Their eyes met.

"Let us help you through this." She begged.

Goalit looked at each of them, and in that instant he realizes the truth. He doesn't have to be strong enough, because he had them, to be strong for him. "Okay, let's go!" he said.

Elma embraced him, and to her surprise Goalit hugs her back, it's strange to have someone invading his own space, but with her it just feels so right.

"Look I'm not trying to be rude, but we really need to go." Mark pointed out the obvious.

"He's right." Zim said, looking away. He couldn't stand to see them hugging. And for good reason, yes he could see it as plain as day, there was chemistry between those two, and as much as he tried Zim couldn't help but feel bitter. It hurt to see them together when his Gaz was so far away.

"Right." Goalit seemed to gather himself, and pulled away gently.

Elma blushed, before loading herself and the weapons into the waiting air ship.

The others also boarded, all but Zim, who stopped in front of Goalit's path.

"Is there a problem?" Goalit asked.

"Listen about Elma-"Zim began.

"She's sweet." Goalit cut in, yes he was quite aware of her little crush, her looks of admiration, and hanging off his every word made it painfully honest. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel something towards the young human female. "But she is far too young." He reasoned.

Zim smiled, he liked that Goalit didn't point out the fact that they were both of two different races. "I'm not telling you not to pursue her." He said. "Just don't take it for granted, appreciate it, because you never know how long you have with the people you care about."

Goalit's eyes widen, instantly understanding his words. "You'll see her again Sir." He told him.

"Yeah, just long enough to say goodbye." Zim retorted, before turning to get into the cock pit.

"For what it's worth, if she really cares for you, then she'll understand." Goalit assured him.

Zim smiled, but said nothing as they boarded the ship.

The flight back to the base was surprisingly uneventful, much to Dib's relief, but that relief is shortly lived.

"You sure this thing doesn't have a tracer or something on it?" Mark asked

"No it's clean." Zim assured him, but still he felt uneasy; the Tallest never gave up this easily.

"Somethings not right." Goalit said the obvious.

The group as a whole shivered openly, yes they could all feel it something was terribly wrong!

* * *

 **(Back with Tak…)**

"So you're not going to send troops to apprehend Zim?' She asked.

"Oh no, he can have those weapons." Red mused, "Of course they come with a price."

"What kind of Price?" Tak dared to ask.

Red smiled, as the computer came to life, the image of a soldier appears on it.

"Sir they have gone." The soldier said.

"And how many weapons did they take." Red asked.

"25 sir." The soldier said.

"Good…Chose 25 scientist from the Camp and kill them." Purple ordered.

Tak's veins felt as if her blood had turned to ice. _'No!'_

"Make sure all 25 have families back at home, and podcast it all over this morning's news." Red added.

"As you wish sir." The soldier answered, and hung up to follow the order.

"You see Tak." Red mused. "Now the humans will no longer support these rebels, in fact some may even help us bring them in, in hopes of sparing anymore families from getting hurt."

Tak tried her best not to shake in obvious fear, the Tallest had been planning this the whole time. They knew sooner or later Dib would figure out the truth about his father, and come for him. Just like they knew Zim and the others couldn't resist taking some weapons.

This was all according to plan, and now it would seem the Tyrants were about to turn everyone against them.

Including the humans they were trying so desperately to save…

* * *

 **(Back with Zim…)**

Getting applause for a job well done was still not something he was used to, but he welcomed it all the same.

"Uncle Kornelius." Shyann raced up to her uncle, and embraced him. "Thank goodness you're safe."

Kornelius returned the hug, holding her tightly. "I am glad to see you too."

Elma bit her lip as she watched them embrace, feeling left out, Membrane was busily talking to his son, and Kornelius had his niece. But she had no one here waiting for her.

"It's okay." A girl with misty gray eyes said as she walked up to her.

Elma is taken aback. "Are you-?"

"Blind?" The girl finished for her.

Elma suddenly wanted to slap herself in the face. "I'm sorry that was so rude I-"

"No it's okay." The girl said. "My Name is Crystal, and yes I am blind." She assured her. "But I can tell by your unsteady heartbeat, and labored breathing that you feel alone here."

"I am." Elma said. "I have no family."

"My family is far away" Crystal told her. "They live several towns away, where the people hide underground in fear of the Irkens. But that's okay, because we can be here for each other."

"Really?" Elma asked.

"The Irkens want me dead, their computers can track my DNA anywhere." Crystal explained, "Anywhere but underwater. So I'm stuck here until the end of the war."

"That's awful." Elma said.

"It's not so bad, besides you and the rest of the scientist that came here today will be in the same boat as me." Crystal Informed her.

And Elma realized she was right, the Soldiers had placed her DNA, and every other scientist at the camp in their Spy drones in order to discourage any escape attempts. "Well for our sake I hope the war isn't too long."

"It's okay there will be plenty to do." Crystal assured her.

Elma smiled she could tell she liked this girl already.

"Sir you should see this." The computer's words made everyone froze.

"Yes what is it?" Zim asked.

"It's not good." The computer said, and its screen changed, showing the morning podcast for the daily news.

The Renegades watched as the scene played out before them.

25 humans dressed in lab coats stood at the top of the roof of a large building.

They all instantly recognized the building; the Science Camp!

The 25 scientist looked frightened, each of them standing on the ledge of the large 49 story building.

"Oh no." Goalit whispered.

Tallest Red and Purple appeared on the screen.

Zim growled deep within his throat.

"Sir you shouldn't watch this." Goalit advised.

Zim ignored him, and the scene continued.

"For too long these Rebels have been a thorn in our side, and now they will pay the ultimate price." Red exclaimed. "For now on, every time the Renegades attack our factories, and steal our weapons it will be the human population who pays."

"25 weapons were stolen today." Purple cut in. "So 25 scientist will pay for these weapons with their lives!"

The screen zooms in on the scientist, one by one all 25 get a close up.

"Those monsters." Elma cried. "I know them, they all have families!"

"They can't!" Dib screamed.

"They will." Goalit hissed. "Sir do not watch this!" he warned Zim once more.

Zim doesn't turn away, and in seconds the attending soldiers open fire on 25 helpless scientist.

All 25 are hit, and all 25 fall forward, over the edge, and 49 stories down…

"NO!" Elma screams, but her voice is drowned out by the cheers of the attending soldiers.

Something inside of Zim snaps, he turns and walks away.

"Sir!" Goalit races after him, but the damage has already been done.

This was the last straw!

"Zim wait!" Dib is hot of Goalit's heels.

"I'm leaving, and you can't stop me." Zim growled.

"You can't leave now. We need you!" Dib reasoned.

"We all do." Goalit agreed.

"Oh?" Zim asked, turning to face them, tears spilled down his face. "Because it looks like to me that they don't want to be saved."

"Sir…" Goalit is surprised by his words.

"You know I'm beginning to think our Ancestors were right to leave us." Zim hissed darkly, his eyes seeing only red. "The Irken Race is a virus that destroys everything it touches! And I no longer want anything to do with it!"

"Sir." Goalit shouted.

"Don't call me that!" Zim snapped. "I am not your leader, I am ashamed to say that I am of the same race as those barbarians! I am leaving, and I am never coming back!"

His words hit him like a brick wall.

Dib felt his knees go weak. Zim was leaving, and he was never coming back. "But…what about us, what about the base."

"Keep it!" Zim snapped. "If you want to keep fighting this war then fine, But I'm done fighting for both races. One that doesn't want to be saved, while the other doesn't seem to appreciate my help, or trust my word."

"We do." Dib began, but he stopped. Did they? After all they had all put Zim behind bars just seven days before.

Could Dib honestly say the human races as a whole appreciated him?

No, in fact he knew most humans within and outside of the resistance still cursed his name for bringing this doom upon the all.

"Zim…" Goalit whispered. "Please listen to me-"

"No you listen to me! You can tell the Ancients that I'm done with you all!" he hissed. "As of now you are all nothing to me!"

Nothing…

Goalit lost his ability to breath from those words alone, their final chance of peace was done with them.

Just like that Zim had disown them all.

Zim did an about face, and stomped out of the room, towards the docking bay. He was taking his Voot, and he was leaving this base. He'd find a quiet place to finish the change, and then he was leaving Earth for good. He was done trying to make a difference, after all who was he fooling.

Like he'd ever be a better leader than the Tallest.

" _I'd rather follow a couple of tyrants then allow a defective to lead us to our destruction."_ Bec's words felt like knives in his back, but perhaps there was some truth. Perhaps he was no better, perhaps the Irken Race wasn't meant to be saved.

' _Why try when no one wants you to?'_ Zim wondered.

All his life he had asked himself a similar question.

' _Why try when they'll never accept you.'_

For so long he thought he knew the answer, but now he wasn't so sure. He had lost the will to go on, perhaps he had been kidding himself all along.

' _Maybe they are all better off without me.'_ He thought as he entered the docking bay, and with that final thought he boarded his Voot.

"Master can't leave." Gir said, stopping in front of him. "Master must save them."

"They don't need nor want saving!" Zim snapped.

"Master…" Gir pleaded.

"I'm not your master anymore!" Zim hissed, before pushing Gir out of the Voot, and taking off.

"Zim!" Dib ran into the docking bay, but he's too late, Zim doesn't even look back. "No!"

"Dib what's going on?" Rachel yelled as she, James, Mark, and the rest of the Renegades race into the bay.

"Dib where's Zim?" everyone turns to see Tak, a look of worry paints her face. "Please tell me he hasn't seen it-"

"You're too late." Goalit says, giving her a grave look. "Zim is gone, and he isn't coming back!"

* * *

 **Episode 17:** **Science Camp** **(Part 3) END!**


	5. Next on Invader Zim

**Next on Invader Zim**

 **Author's Notes:** Oh boy! Zim has just disowned his race, and this time he doesn't seem to be changing his mind. Meanwhile with the ending of 25 lives the Tallest have turned not only the Irkens against our hero's, but the entire human population as well!

Is there any hope for our rebels?

Tune in Next week to find out!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**

Shout-out(s): Again I give this shout out to all my loyal readers, I'm looking at you invader Johnny!

As always I thank you for reading and please review. The next episode…

Season 1- Episode18: Monsters in the Dark, will be up on June 1st

 **Episode** **Summary** -The creature is lose on the streets again and Dib is determine to stop Zim, before he hurts another innocent victim. However Dib will soon learn that Zim isn't the only monster lurking in the Dark!

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)


End file.
